


Gently, now

by Pteropoda (SilentP)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentP/pseuds/Pteropoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Mirage likes to make Hound wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently, now

“Mira- AH!- age!” Hound cried, fans screaming.

Mirage glanced up from where he lounged between Hound’s thighs. His view of Hound’s faceplates was limited, but he could hear his respirations running fast and shallow, and see his arms straining restlessly against the bonds pinning them to the berth.

“Take a deep breath, Hound,” he said, running his hands soothingly along the insides of Hound’s thighs. He could feel the trembling working its way through Hound’s frame slowly ease. “There you go, that’s a good boy.”

Hound finally slumped, the tension drained out of his frame, and Mirage hummed approvingly.

“Mirage,” Hound whined hoarsely.

“It’s all right, Hound,” Mirage murmured. He pushed himself up to kneel and leaned over Hound’s chassis until he could reach his helm, and petted it soothingly. Hound whimpered and pressed into the contact. His optics were hazy, but he slowly focused on Mirage.

Mirage kissed him, sweetly, to hear him whimper again. “There,” he said when he broke the kiss. “Isn’t that better?”

Hound’s glossa flicked out along his lipplates as he nodded slowly.

“Good. Then let’s try this again, shall we?” Mirage said with a smile. He saw the tremor that swept through Hound’s frame, and the groan that rattled out of him as he worked his way back down Hound’s body, tracing gently along the lines of transformation seems and plating until he was looking over Hound’s array once more.

His spike was engorged and leaking, and when Mirage traced his fingers along the head Hound moaned out a burst of static. He continued to slide his fingers gently down from the base of the spike to the apex of the valve, slipping through the gathered lubricant and watching as it clenched desperately under his touch.

“Please,” Hound whispered, rocking into the contact with tiny, desperate movements.

“Be patient,” Mirage chastised softly, as he leaned down to lick the parted membrane. Hound _thrashed_ and gave a desperate, spiraling cry that cut off into static as Mirage thrust his tongue deeper. He pulled away when he felt Hound’s valve clench, and Hound wailed at the loss.

“Shhhh, shhh,” Mirage soothed, rubbing his hands down Hound’s thighs again. Hound was whimpering, and his hips were moving in constant restless twitches.

“Mirage, I need- I need-“

Mirage smiled. “I know. I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry.” This time he took the head of the spike into his mouth, lapping delicately at the head. Hound’s vocalizer spilled static, and Mirage could feel the spike twitch as more fluid leaked into his mouth. He licked that away as well before moving back, as he carefully pressed Hound’s hips down to the berth.

Hound was whimpering now, begging without words and pressing up into every tiny brush of contact against his frame. He shuddered when Mirage’s fingers trailed near any part of his array, and his plating was burning.

That was probably enough teasing, Mirage thought. Hound was riding the hard edge, and Mirage had dragged it on long enough. Hound deserved a reward for being so compliant. Still, he took another moment to enjoy the sight of Hound spread out before him, begging silently for the touch that would finally push him into overload.

This time, Hound nearly sobbed as Mirage pulled away from his spike. It was only a moment, but Mirage soothed him, settling one hand against Hound’s cheek and the other at his hip. He rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles until Hound’s optics focused in on him again. “You’ve been so good for me,” he said kindly, leaning in to press a kiss to Hound’s forehelm, “and so patient.”

The only answer Hound managed was to tilt his helm up in a silent plead for a kiss. Mirage granted it, then pulled back only far enough to watch Hound’s face. He slid one hand down into the space between them, slid two fingers into Hound’s still-clenching valve, and rubbed his thumb over the exterior node.

Mirage kept their forehelms pressed together as Hound gave a high, broken cry, and took it in as Hound came; his shuddering gasps, the roaring of his fans, the helpless twitches as Mirage continued to press on his anterior node. Even as Hound’s optics flickered offline he continued to watch, enraptured, and murmur soothingly to Hound as he shuddered and bucked.

He worked Hound through two more overloads, until he could manage nothing more than static and his entire frame was limp. Mirage drew his fingers away as gently as he could, but even that slight motion made Hound twitch. Hound was still shuddering as Mirage reached up to undo the cuffs, but he followed pliantly as Mirage pulled his arms down away from his helm and wrapped Hound up in his arms.

It took a while for Hound’s shivers to die out, but Mirage didn’t rush him. He remained silent, and traced patterns lightly along the plating of Hound’s hands. Only once the spasms had eased did he reach down to gently help his lover’s interface panel to slide closed.

Meanwhile, he kept a careful optic on Hound’s faceplates. It took a while for the dazed look to begin to disappear, but Mirage waited patiently. Hound’s fugue state after these sessions had concerned Mirage at first, but Hound did best when he was allowed to come out of things on his own time, and so Mirage waited quietly for him to resurface.

Slowly Hound’s optics began to refocus on him, and eventually he hummed quietly and rubbed his face against Mirage’s chestplates. “Hey,” he murmured quietly.

Now that Hound was talking, Mirage slowed his gentle petting over Hound’s plating. “How are you feeling?” Hound’s optics were dim and his systems were humming in a low-power state, but he never seemed to mind when Mirage asked him after a session, so Mirage continued to do it.

Hound took a while to consider the question, and Mirage didn’t rush him. He rested his cheekspar against the top of Hound’s helm and listened to the whirring of Hound’s systems as Hound took stock of his frame and his processor.

“Good,” he answered finally. “Just tired.”

“Shall I let you recharge, then?” Mirage said. He began the process of untangling himself from where he was wrapped around Hound, but paused when Hound grasped his arm.

“Think you could stay?” Hound asked. He’d moved his helm a little, and Mirage found himself watched by sleepy blue optics. “I’d like to have you here.”

Mirage lowered himself back to the berth immediately. “Of course,” he said, tucking their helms together as Hound curled closer with a contented sound. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
